<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糖果 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319795">糖果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>轴心英这麽好吃为什麽那麽冷 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟被轴心俘虏後的接续，继独英後的伊英。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/North Italy (Hetalia), 伊英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>轴心英这麽好吃为什麽那麽冷 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糖果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在很多年前（八年前吧）看了一个作者在博客上写了轴心英，虽然不长但好好吃，之後因为大规模扫黄再也找不到了，这几年好像再也没人碰过轴心英的配对，这个月回坑突然想看，越找不到就越馋，根据当时模糊的印象就动笔了，想要尽量还原那篇文（自己文笔生涩还请见谅），没有办法找到原作者，本想复刻那时的场景但真的记不太清楚了，擅自想把接下來这几篇的轴心英credit给当初写轴心英的原作者，这脑洞并非我原创，而是原作者的，如果原作者还没退圈，并且剛好看到的话可以留评，留笔名或希望删掉都能照做的，感谢您当初写了这麽好吃的轴心英（害羞笑）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睁开眼时亚瑟感到全身酸痛，难以言喻的地方更是酸胀难耐，他身上已经换成了一套乾净的睡衣，天知道那该死的德国人究竟做了几次，他在颠簸中昏了又醒，醒了又昏，而对方像是有耗不完的精力似的，把他做到昏就算了丶居然每次都直接射在里面！</p><p>亚瑟挣扎的想坐起身，显然低估了自己的能力，他咬着牙，额头因为使力而开始冒汗，真是糟糕，现在该思考的是要怎麽逃离这个地方，继续待下去恐怕会没完没了，除了被当作性爱玩具折磨，他实在想不到对方还会有什麽打算。</p><p>不知道他的同盟发现自己失踪了没，亚瑟叹了一口气，与其指望那群白痴还不如靠自己。</p><p>房门咿呀的开了一个小缝，这声音让英国人陡然一惊，他钻紧了手指，在发现是费里西安诺的时候松了一口气。</p><p>“什麽啊，是义大利啊。”</p><p>“呐，英国，你醒了啊。”</p><p>亚瑟思考着打倒眼前这家伙而藉机逃走的机会有多大，或许还能从这小子口中敲出什麽，他打定了主意，朝对方看过去，未料费里西安诺已经蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了床上，并且十分自然的将他定在身下。</p><p>“搞什麽”，亚瑟下意识的挥拳而出，然而未恢复过的身体让攻击显得软弱无力。</p><p>义大利人偏过头，露出可惜的表情，他温柔握住英国人的手腕，说：“这种攻击，连我都能轻松接下喔。”</p><p>“从我身上下去。” 感受到对方的摩娑，亚瑟只觉事态不对劲。</p><p><br/>
“咦，为什麽？”，费里西安诺笑容天真，却无端让人感到异样，这不是他熟知的义大利，见到亚瑟恼怒的眼神，前者猛地将握住的手腕往下一压，这样大力的拉扯让英国人发出一声痛呼，他看着眼前的青年，不安在心底扩大。</p><p>“亚瑟的脸蛋相当漂亮呢。”</p><p>他笑嘻嘻的在英国人鼻尖啄吻，对方不领情的撇过了头，却硬是被抓了回来，费里一手仍然抓住对方的手腕，另手却抚上了柔软的唇瓣，手指伸进口腔搅动，他的力道不轻不重，在颜色变的有如玫瑰一样鲜嫩时迅速塞进了一颗糖果。</p><p><br/>
被强迫阖上嘴时亚瑟试图移开对方压制自己双手，他不得已的咽下，那滋味过甜腻，不是让人愉悦的味道，他模糊的问对方究竟给自己吃了什麽，这次义大利人倒是很好说话，他从善如流的安抚英国人，好像他是个不懂事的孩子。</p><p>“亚瑟乖，是日本给的喔，据说催情效果很不错。”</p><p>他说着解开了亚瑟的上衣，无视了对方的反抗和咒骂，他仔细的去端详肌肤上遍布的掐印与吻痕，有些甚至已经瘀青。</p><p>“哎，路德真是不懂怜香惜玉。”</p><p>“你们有什麽毛病？为什麽…”</p><p>“亚瑟别抱怨了啊，你看这里已经有反应了不是吗？”</p><p>松垮的睡裤轻易的被扯了下来，已经开始湿润的下体在露骨的视线下巍巍颤颤，大腿不知道第几次的被人打开，这样难堪地注视让亚瑟咬紧了唇。</p><p>“不要碰…..”</p><p>“很棒啊，是不是？”，下体的爱抚让英国人意识涣散，费里微笑的看着他在自己的掌握下不住颤抖，哇的一声惊叹。</p><p><br/>
“菊家东西真的厉害，这里都没碰就这麽硬了。”</p><p>嫩红色的乳首被人捏在指尖玩弄，催情药效加大了感官的刺激，义大利人的灵巧让亚瑟倍感无助，仍然敏感的後穴承受着不该承受的入侵，戳刺的手指很快的增加到了三根，双腿不知羞耻的勾住了入侵者，满脸潮红的英国人拼命摇着头，在对方俯下身时感到了无与伦比的压迫。</p><p>“不行…还不行……”，尚未恢复过来的身驱再次承接着男人的侵入，亚瑟哽咽着喘气，费里西安诺温柔的吻去他的泪水，赞叹的抽插着湿润不堪的後穴。</p><p>“亚瑟好棒，里面好温暖。”</p><p>柔软的身躯被扳成了V字，情欲让亚瑟顾不得酸痛，交接处的快感让他只能不住呻吟，他无意识的想要去抚弄被忽视的下体，却被掰开了手，费里在发红的耳尖摩咬，拇指却毫不留情的堵住了不停流泪的小孔。</p><p>“宝贝不可以唷，怎麽能自己先爽呢？”</p><p>被抑制住的下体在男人掌心可怜的颤抖，得不到释放的亚瑟不住呜咽，声音都带上了哭腔，“怎麽这样……。”</p><p>费里亲了亲英国人汗湿的金发，哑着的嗓音与平时截然不同，他揉捏着身下人紧实的臀部，笑的烂漫而自信。</p><p>“别哭宝贝，毕竟我们接下来时间还很多，怎能就这麽结束呢？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概被改得面目全非，就只有主要道具记得很清楚......。<br/>菊朝和後续看反应好了，毕竟实在太冷了.......。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>